Entendmoi
by lumi's
Summary: Kanon est enfermé au Cap sounion et hurle son mal être.


Saga!! Reviens ici!!! Fais moi sortir de là!!

Tu ne l'emportera pas aussi vite Saga, cette armure est autant la mienne que la tienne. Tu n'as pas le droit de fanfaronner de la sorte, tu n'es pas digne d'elle, je sais bien moi qui tu es vraiment. Tu penses qu'ils ne le verront pas, tu es mauvais Saga, le Mal est en toi.

Tu as beau donner le change, je sais qu'au fin de toi un autre Saga attend patiemment son heure pour prendre le contrôle. Hé Saga tu m'entends? Ne fais pas celui qui est sourd à mes appels, ça ne prend pas avec moi.

Comment peux-tu te pavaner de la sorte? Comment peux-tu clamer à qui veux bien l'entendre qu'il faut être droit et juste pour devenir un bon chevalier? Regarde toi mon frère, regarde ce que tu as fais de moi. On été censé être toujours ensemble, tu t'en souviens, on se l'était promis à notre arrivé ici, jamais rien ne pourra nous séparer, on s'était serré les mains devant le grand chêne.

C'était sans compter sur ce fichu bout de ferraille que tu portes fièrement. Comment as-tu pu la laisser nous séparer? Comment a-t-elle pu faire de moi ton ombre, alors que toi tu es dans la lumière?

Ce n'est pas juste Saga! Ce n'est pas juste, je maîtrise autant que toi mon cosmos, mais elle n'a pas voulu de moi. Depuis que tu la porte Saga, je suis seul, petit à petit tu t'es éloigné de moi. D'abord pour aller rejoindre ton temple, ne me laissant y entrer qu'à de rares occasions, surtout quand tu savais que personne au Domaine ne viendrai te rendre visite et toujours de nuit. Depuis ce temps tu me traite comme un paria, un indésirable, moi ton double, ta chaire, ensuite pour aller rejoindre Aioros, chevalier du sagittaire.

Je l'aimais bien autrefois, il était notre copain de jeu, lui savait qu'on était inséparable, il était toujours gentil, mais maintenant Saga lui aussi te veux uniquement pour lui, il est devenu possessif envers toi. Comment voulais-tu que je le laisse faire? Tu es à moi Saga et à moi seul, je le sais.

Mais toi tu ne le vois pas, pour toi je suis le vilain petit canard, celui dont on se débarrasse quand il devient trop envahissant. Quand je t'ai demandé de prendre le contrôle du Domaine la première fois tu m'as rit au nez Saga. Pourquoi? Rien ici ne nous retiens mis à part l'un à l'autre, alors pourquoi n'avoir pas voulu tous les anéantir quand on le pouvait, à nous deux Saga on était plus fort. J'ai mis de côté ma fierté et je t'ai écouté, je suis resté gentiment dans mon coin, mais je n'en pouvais plus Saga de te voir parader, tel un chevalier blanc des contes de fées, moi je te voulais pour moi seul, alors j'ai recommencé, je t'ai harcelé jusqu'à ce que tu craques Saga.

On s'est battu, mais je ne pouvais pas te frapper, alors je t'ai laissé gagner et tu m'as enfermé ici au Cap Sounion, là où tous les traitres envers Athéna sont enfermés. Mais je ne suis pas un traitre Saga en tout cas pas envers elle, c'est toi et toi seul qui m'a poussé à de telles extrémités en ne me voyant pas.

Une fois ton armure obtenue Saga, tu m'as petit à petit rayé de ta vie, mais on se débarrasse pas aussi facilement de moi Saga, je ne te laisserai pas faire, on est lié l'un à l'autre par un lien plus grand que ce qui te lie à cette fichue armure d'or Saga. Nous sommes jumeaux!

Même ici enfermé entre ces quatre rochers je t'en veux, mon sang bout dans mes veines, à la moindre pensée que tu puisses te pavaner devant les autres. C'est moi qui devrait être à ta place, c'est moi qui mérite cette armure, c'est avec moi que tu devrais passer tout ton temps Saga. Au lieu de ça tu joues ton rôle de gentil chevalier à la perfection, tu sais je les entends les soldats quand ils passent pas loin de ma prison.

« ah Saga, c'est un grand chevalier. Oui il est droit et juste. Il a une grandeur âme comme on en a plus vue depuis bien longtemps. »

Tu es devenu Saint Saga pour eux, mais moi personne ne se souviens de moi, personne tu m'entends Saga, pourquoi qu'ai-je fais pour que tout le monde me rejette ainsi. Ils n'ont pas le droit de me rejeter comme ça, je suis là moi aussi. Un jour tu verras nous ne serons plus qu'un comme avant. Et à ce moment là Saga, oui le moment venu je te le ferai payer, tout ce que tu m'as fais subir, je te le rendrai au centuple. Tu verras on ne se moque pas de moi comme ça.

Un jour tu me le paiera, un jour je serai le chevalier des gémeaux et toi tu ne seras plus rien, je te ferai pavaner dans ta tunique d'entraînement pendant des heures avec une corde autour de ton cou. Oui Saga, tu seras mon prisonnier comme moi j'ai été le tien pendant toutes ces années. Tu me suppliera de te laisser partir. Mais non Saga, ça ne se passera pas aussi facilement, tu devras payer tout ce que tu m'as fais.

Parce que je te hais Saga, je te hais comme je n'ai jamais haï une autre personne aussi fort.


End file.
